1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage device, and more particularly to a massage device for supporting the users and for attaching onto the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical inflatable air mattresses have been developed and provided for supporting patients, and/or for moving or tossing or turning or massaging the patients. However, the air mattresses may not be used for applying or for transmitting heat to warm the users. In addition, the typical air-mattress type massage devices may not be attached onto the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional massage devices.